


The War

by CosmicBlossom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Team Bonding, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlossom/pseuds/CosmicBlossom
Summary: Loki isn't dead, he's hurt and dying but not dead. Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy are the only ones that can help him. Will they succeed? Will the make it to earth in time to save the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I as well as many others wanted Loki to live and fight with his brother and the avengers. Well now he has a chance.  
Enjoy!

Prologue 

Thor was looking at his reflection when he appeared. Thor had felt a little guilty leaving him on Asgard while it was being destroyed but he knew Loki would find a way off the dying world he was sure that Loki had run away and that this was only an illusion. “I would give you a hug if you were really here” said Thor quietly as he threw the object closest to him at the illusion. He however was surprised when the illusion instead of letting it pass through him caught the object. “I’m here” said Loki softly. They begin talking about what they are going to do and where they were going to go. Thor settled on Midgard however Loki was nervous. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” asked Loki. “Of course” said Thor proudly. “Let me rephrase that...are you sure it's a good idea to take me to midgard?” asked Loki. “Everything will be fine brother” said Thor with confidence. Silence filled the room as the shadow of a very larger ship covered the brothers.


	2. The Second Infinity Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The space infinity stone has been revealed and taken by Thanos. He leaves Thor and an injured Loki on the ship full of dead Asgardians. What will Thor do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 1 hope y'all enjoyed the prologue and will enjoy this chapter as well. Happy reading 😀
> 
> Note this chapter is not from any particular point of view but it does feature sibling angst.

The ship was massive which could only mean that it was holding a very powerful army with a very powerful leader. Loki froze. . .he recognized the ship and he dreaded what was to come. Thor was preparing for an attack and forming plans however he was distracted by how still Loki had become. “Brother?” Thor asked cautiously. 

“. . . . .” Loki could hear his brother calling him but couldn't answer. He was frozen in fear. Thor watched his brother carefully and was stunned and concerned with the fear he saw in Loki’s eyes. Why did that ship scare him so much, who was on that ship and did Loki know them? He was about to question his brother when the ship fired and then there was chaos.

There was flames and dead bodies everywhere… Bruce had been sent back to midgard, Thor was also on the ground but Loki was standing while weapons were being pointed at him. Thanos was asking for the Tesseract however Loki knew that he couldn’t give it to him and felt deep hurt when Thor gave a disappointed look when it was revealed the he in fact had the Tesseract instead of it being destroyed. 

“Give me the Tesseract” demanded Thanos sinisterly. When Loki didn't move the mad titan attacked Thor whom had been quiet for a long time. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” screamed Thor as Thanos continued his attack. “Alright, ALRIGHT stop just stop. I’ll give it to you just stop.” said Loki after. Loki held up his hand and conjured the Tesseract and held it out for Thanos to take. Thanos walked forward menacingly and took the tesseract. Loki was about to move to Thor when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. “NOOOOOO!!” screamed Thor. 

Thanos had taken a spear from one of his “sons” and had stabbed Loki in the chest. Thanos twists the spear around a few times making Loki scream as well as a stream of blood come from his mouth. The spear was roughly pulled out of his chest leaving Loki to fall to the ground. Deeply satisfied with his succes, Thanos left slowly watching as purple flames consumed the ship. Once Thanos was gone Thor rushed over to his bleeding brother completely ignoring any pain that he was feeling.

Loki laid unmoving in front of Thor making it hard for Thor to tell whether he was alive or not. His always greasy, black hair was splayed in every direction, eyes closed and lips parted. If Thor didn’t know any better, he’d think that he was sleeping. “Loki?” asked Thor. “Brother. . .wake up. I need you to wake up.” Loki still didn’t move, and Thor carefully hooked his arm under his brother’s neck, holding him up in his lap. “Loki…” He refused to believe that he was dead, that he was dying. “Come on… Thanos is still about… You’ve got to get up.” There was little to no response making Thor’s concern increase. “Brother please. . .you have to get up we have to stop Thanos. He cannot be allowed to obtain all of the infinity stones and I can’t stop him without your help. I require your assistance. . .” But he didn’t just require his assistance he wanted his brother to help him. In truth he had missed Loki’s presence and humor. He just wanted to fight this battle with his little brother beside him like old times.

He had tried to pretend that the Loki he knew was gone and gave Loki his space like he wanted. He had acted cold and uncaring to Loki which only made the rift bigger. When he said that he had given up he could see that he had hurt Loki but he didn't do anything about it. When he searched his memories he found similar occurrences making him feel even worse.

A small movement from the form he was holding dragged him out of his thoughts. “Loki?” Thor asked hopefully. There it was again. Loki moved if only a little but it was still movement. His breathing was shallow and he was losing way to much blood. He needed help but Thor had no idea of anyway to get it. The flames had spread around them but now it was creeping up on them. BOOM. . .the ship exploded leaving debris everywhere as well as Thor and Loki’s bodies floating in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a little long but it could've been longer. Hope y'all enjoyed it. The next chapters will be from character POV's so it will be more interesting.


	3. The Guardians meet Thor and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets the Guardians of the Galaxy. Will they be able to help Thor and Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the end notes, the one from the prologue seems to have been posted onto chapter 2. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

To be honest they really had nothing to do and were rather bored with exception of Groot. Peter himself didn't even know what the next mission was going to be. Then they received a distress signal and that just made his day. They would get paid for their services.

"And they better pay us for helping or we'll take their ship" said Rocket with an enthusiastic agreement from Quill. But all the enthusiasm went away when they saw the rubble and the floating bodies.

So to say when two bodies were displayed across front of the ship, that they weren't shocked was an understatement. There was one guy who had blond hair, an eye patch and was really bulky. The other one had greasy black long hair and was covered in blood, he was leaner than the other guy. Just when he was about to get them off of the windshield, the blond haired on opened his eye scaring the crap out of all of us. Seeing that he was clearly alive we quickly got him and the other one on board our ship and laid one on a table and the other on the floor. 

Starlord's, POV:

Drax kept talking about the blond one being a real man unlike me because of all his muscle probably. Anyway just then the blond ones eyes snapped open and he bolted up. "Loki!!" he yelled. I look over to the black haired man who was still in pretty bad shape and quickly made the assumption that he is Loki.

We managed to calm the blond one down enough to get a name, Thor. Even though he is calmer now he was still frantically looking around the ship. By this point we had already explained who we were. 

"What are you looking for" I asked. His gaze finally met mine and all I could see was concern. "My brother, where is he? Did you happen upon him too" he asked. I had a pretty good idea of who he might have been talking about but I had to ask.

"Your brother, what's his name" I asked. "His name is Loki. He was stabbed in the chest by Thanos and needs help" he said. 'So that's what happened to the guy' I thought as I pointed to where he is. Thor's gaze went to where I was pointing and finally landed on his brother. We had bandaged the wound.

"Loki" he yelled jumping off the table. He kneeled next to his brother and despite all the muscle gently cradled him to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't screw up the characterization of the Guardians, I tried my best to keep part of this story factual while keeping Loki somewhat alive which is sort of hard. Please don't kill me if I mess up😅  
Next chapter will be from Thor's point of view and will give y'all a close up on some of his rage and worry. What will happen?


	4. Thank the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short and features Thor thanking the forces above that he still has his little brother alive even if he's far from okay. The cha[ters should be longer. Enjoy

Thor had just sat there cradling Loki on the floor for a while. He thought that he was going to lose his brother but as fate would have it Loki is still here with him. Loki didn't move an inch in his arms which concerned him greatly but didn't stop him from continuing to cradle his brother.

While he was holding him he couldn't help but take a look at the wound. It had been cleaned and bandaged however blood still soaked the bandage in a somewhat large sized puddle.

"We don't have a lot in the way of medical supplies and experience but we did the best we could. We don't know how long he'll last like that though. His breathing isn't good and whatever stabbed him probably did some internal damage. We'll need to find him help and soon" said Gamora.

"That's alright, I'm just glad he's alive. You are right however, he needs help or he will not last long " said Thor. As he looked at his brother he felt a small movement and then another. "Loki" asked Thor cautiously. He didn't expect a response but was still saddened when none came.

The Guardians all felt their hearts drop while watching. They didn't know these these two Gods but they could all see how much love was shared between them. "We should probably get going...he's not getting any better" said Starlord.

Thor didn't look up from his brothers face but nodded his head in understanding. His brother needed help and he wouldn't prevent him from getting it. "Where will we go to acquire this help" Thor asks as he finally looks away from his brother's face.

"I don't know but we'll find a place that can help him" said Starlord as he and the others got into their positions to fly the ship.

Thor turns his gaze back to his brothers face and pulls him closer as the ship begins to fly faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna end it here but in the next chapter we'll see Loki sort of semi conscious and a whole lot of angst from big brother Thor. I'm bad at these things so I'mma just stop typing...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the future ones. The next chapter will feature Thor and his feelings about his brother, loads of sibling angst.


End file.
